


You Captured My Heart (And My Body)

by drboobleck



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Grimm play, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Primal/Prey, Rough Sex, primal kink, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drboobleck/pseuds/drboobleck
Summary: This is just shameless, self indulgent kinky sex between my favorite Beacon professors. Port chases Oobleck through Vale and then wrecks him!





	You Captured My Heart (And My Body)

**Author's Note:**

> This is all consensual! The discussion of kink isn't written here, but they did have it and everything here was agreed upon beforehand!
> 
> Also if I missed any tags, let me know in the comments! Same as if I made any typos, this is un-beta'd!

The night air was cold, my breath coming in short visible puffs as I ran through the streets of Vale. It was nothing like my erratic behavior while teaching, this was calculated running. I heard laughter behind me, not far back, and cursed that I wasn’t good at distance pursuit. It had been hours and I hadn’t been able to shake him. I had speed on my side, but he had endurance, and in the end, no matter how fast I was, as long as he could predict where I was going, he could find me. I knew I was well and truly fucked at that rate, so I increased my speed to a sprint and dashed around the corner, hoping to lose him and make it back home safely. I did this a few times, going over my mental map of the area and trying to figure out the quickest way to get home. If I could beat him there I would be safe, I just had to be faster than him. He knew my tricks though, and he knew where I was going. He cornered me right outside my apartment building, so close to home but not quite there. “A fine specimen you are, and a fine chase you gave me! Alas, all things must come to an end!” He leveled his gun to my head, and I closed my eyes. Everything went dark, and it stayed that way.

~~~~

I woke up soon after that, naked on my knees. I couldn’t see, even though my eyes were open. I concluded I must be blindfolded. My hands were tied tightly behind my back, the rope going up the length of my arm to my elbows. My face was pressed to something soft, a pillow? No, I was on a bed. And embarrassingly, my legs were spread. Trying to close them resulted in the jarring sound of metal hitting metal as the clasps attached to the leather loops around my thighs clinked inside the O-rings attached to the ends of the bar keeping my legs apart. Trying to move to in some way cover my shame earned no results, the restraints on my thighs holding me in place by ropes tied tightly to an unknown place to both my right and left. I tried to lean back to sit up, but only got halfway before I choked, another strip of leather that I hadn’t noticed before was wrapped around my throat and tied to something in front of me with another rope. I made a small sound of distress and heard the same chuckle from earlier off to my side.

“Ah, you’re finally awake! I was afraid you’d be out for much longer!” I felt a finger drag along the length of my hip and I whimpered. “We’ve always said that your kind isn’t capable of conscious thought, but you, you seem like a smart one. So maybe you’re wondering why you’re here.” I wasn’t going to give him any response, but that didn’t deter him at all, he just kept talking. “I’m a teacher, you see. A teacher, a researcher, a Huntsman....” He paused, “A hunter. And I’ve never seen anything like you before. It would be a disservice to humanity if I didn’t capture you for further study.” I felt the bed behind me dip, and then a hand was on my inner thigh just above the leather straps. “I enjoy the thrill of the chase more than any other Huntsman I’ve ever known.... And I’ve always had some questions that I want answered.”

I closed my eyes behind my blindfold. I knew where this was going, and somehow, closing my eyes helped. The hand slid further up my thigh and between my legs, the touch was firm, but curious. I whimpered again, and again went ignored, as the hand explored the most intimate parts of me. There was a hum from behind me as he withdrew his hand from between my legs, and I felt myself let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

My relief was short lived though, as his hands both came to rest on my ass and squeezed. He hummed again before digging his nails in sharply, drawing a squeak of pain out of me. He laughed and dragged his nails over my ass and down my thighs, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to leave raised red lines. “So you can feel pain! Interesting!” He scratched down my hips and along the outside of my thighs, causing me to flinch away from his hands, as much as I could from my bound and prone position. He tsked and delivered a short swat to my bottom.

“I suppose I should get on with it then.” His words scared me, what was he getting on with? He already had me at his mercy, secured firmly in position and blinded. I heard the click of a bottle top opening behind me, and then the cool slick of his hands as he spread my cheeks. I gasped and shook my head, but that didn’t stop him from sliding a finger down and over my hole to my balls and back up, before pressing it slowly inside me. It didn’t hurt, but the pressure felt strange and I made a small noise of discomfort. He rested a hand on my hip and shushed me as he pushed his finger in and out of me.

“Humans can take more than this easily! I’m sure that you’ll be fine, you aren’t so different from us reproductively.” He slipped another finger inside while he spoke, almost as if his words were an attempt to distract me from the increased stretch of his scissoring digits. It worked, sort of, as my only reaction to it was to jump slightly, clenching around his fingers before relaxing again to lessen the likelihood of pain. He rubbed his fingers along my inside walls, twisting slightly as he pumped them in and out of me, and I almost hated that it was starting to feel good. I subconsciously raised my hips just a little, a silent plea for more, and he delivered in the form of a third finger stretching me open.

Just as suddenly as his touching began, it stopped. I let out a whine, as much to my surprise as to his, and his laughter shook the bed. “I didn’t think Grimm could be needy,” he teased, and again I heard the sound of the bottle opening and felt the bed shifting. A few moments later I felt the head of his erection pressing against my hole. In a moment of panic I tried to pull away, causing the ropes holding me still to pull taut but not allowing me to escape. He laughed again and pulled my hips back into position, lining himself up again. “Don’t worry, this won’t hurt,” he soothed as he slowly pushed himself into me. He was right, it didn’t hurt, but the pressure was much more than before, and I whined again. He paused for a moment, just long enough for me to force myself to relax again, and then started rocking his hips, dragging himself in and out of me in small increments.

I screwed my eyes shut behind my blindfold, a futile attempt to cope with the strange feeling from behind me. He shifted his weight slightly, and despite the fact that I was blindfolded, I saw stars. I didn’t mean to let my mouth drop open and to make a guttural sound of pleasure, but I did, and he laughed. “There?” he asked, and rolled his hips to stimulate that spot again. I let out a small pant as he did, and that was all the response he needed to cease his gentle motions and start fucking me harder. It felt fantastic, and I found myself pushing my hips back to meet his thrusts.

His hands left my hips, he knew that I wouldn’t try to pull away again. One hand went beneath me, his arm wrapped around me, to toy with my cock. The other slid up my arms and wound itself in my hair, pulling my head back and forcing me to pull against the leather collar I wore. I felt like I was losing myself, the only parts of me that were on the ground were the parts that he was touching, the points of contact that ranged from pure pleasure to pain.

I was panting heavily now, moans slipping out uncontrollably every time he managed to directly hit my sweet spot with one of his rough thrusts. His hand wrapped itself around my cock and stroked from base to tip and I loudly moaned out, “Peter,” his name. He groaned low from behind me and gave a rougher thrust, the hand in my hair pulling harder and causing tears to prick in my eyes.

“You feel so good Barty, I knew you wouldn’t last,” he praised and also teased as I broke the illusion of our game. I couldn’t help it, the pleasure was overwhelming me and everything in my head felt scrambled. My hands were grasping at air as I tried to find something to cling to and ground me, but coming up empty.

“Peter, please,” I begged, desperate for something, although I did not know what.

He laughed again, breathy and broken by small moans, and sped up the pull of his hand on my erection, matching his rough fucking as best he could in his current disheveled state. “Come on Barty, cum for me. Be a good boy and cum.”

My whole body tensed and I let out a breathy scream as I obeyed, cumming over his hand and the mattress and my own stomach. He didn’t stop fucking me through it, he kept up his brutal pace. It was overwhelming and I almost called our safeword, but then his hand left my cock splayed across my chest and the feeling was manageable again. I was still hard, somehow, despite my age, and that drew a groan out of him. “You’re so good, you’re being so good for me,” he praised.

Every nerve in my body was on fire, every thrust drew an almost sob out of me, and when he angled himself just so to hit my prostate again, I screamed and came for a second time, otherwise untouched. The clench of my hole around his cock for a second time so soon was enough to push him over the edge, and he jerked my body back as far as the collar and rope tying me down would allow me to go as he filled me with cum.

As I came down, I found myself chanting his name like a prayer, my whole body shaking as he slid his spent cock from my used hole. He shushed me gently and rubbed soothing circles on my hip until I quieted down, and then he leaned forward and slid the blindfold off my eyes. The world was too bright for me to open my eyes for a moment, but when I did, I was met by the smiling face of my husband, the man who had just utterly destroyed me.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said, and I grinned dopily at him. “I’m going to be right back, okay? I’m going to get stuff to clean you up and some water, and then I’ll be back and we can cuddle. Is that okay?” I closed my eyes and nodded, and then he was gone from the bed. There was the sound of running water and a cabinet opening and closing, and I let myself relax, knowing that he would be right back.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, everything felt floaty and warm, but he came back just like he promised, and gently wiped the cum, lube, and sweat off my body with a wet rag. It wasn’t as through a cleaning as a shower or a bath would’ve been, but we were both exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lay close to each other and sleep. I was on the brink of it already, but I was fighting to stay awake because I wanted to cuddle with him.

He made quick work of the rope tying my arms behind my back, then gently inspected my arms to make sure I didn’t have any cuts or rope burn from the restraints. A steadying hand was placed on my hip as he deftly undid one of the leather straps on my legs, holding me up just long enough for him to undo the other one as well, before he let me collapse onto my side. He undid the buckle on my collar, and if it weren’t for the exhaustion in my body and the cum still deep inside me that he couldn’t clean out, it would have been like nothing happened.

I whined and held out my arms, a lazy way of begging for a hug. He chuckled and obliged me, laying down next to me and pulling me close so I was laying with my head on his chest. His hand found its way to my hair again, the touch much gentler this time. I made a small sound of contentment as he pet my hair, and snuggled closer and kissed his chest. He let out a small happy sigh and squeezed me gently with the arm around me. “Was that good for you?” I asked, exhaustion slurring my words.

He squeezed me again and answered, “That was very good for me. You were very good for me.”

I laughed a little, but his praise still made me feel warm all over, as if sunshine was spreading through my very being. “I love you Peter.”

He kissed the top of my head and murmured into my hair, “I love you too Barty.” We were quiet after that, just laying together and basking in each others presences, his hand still stroking my hair, and mine combing through the grey hair on his chest. My movements slowed as his petting and comforting presence put me to sleep, exhausted and full of love.


End file.
